Lily's Daydreams
by Le Chat Qui Garde La Lune
Summary: ~*~ CHAPTERS 4 AND 5 UP!!!! (16/03/02)~*~ James and Lily send Snape a dream- with serious consequesnces. Snape falls in love w/Lily and brews a strong Love potion to capture her attention. A jealous James gets angry. Please R/R!
1. Chapter 1-What's Snape Cooking?

Disclaimer: The setting and character's are all JKR's. I'm just using them as toys. The story line and version of events are all mine though! J 

A/N: Don't be fooled by the title, it's not just her daydreams, it also…well I'll leave you to figure out why the title is the way it is. I wouldn't want to ruin the story now would I?

"Lily?" James said nervously.

"Yes, James? Lily was lost in those deep, brown eyes. 

"I love you. Perhaps I always have. I just wanted you to know that nothing can ever stop our love for each other. Lily, will you marry me?" James asked passionately getting down on bended knee.

"Oh!" Lily could have screamed with pleasure. "Of course I will! I've been waiting years for this." 

She didn't have time to say anything more, as at that point James drew her in for their very first, and quite intense kiss. Lily didn't know whether to laugh or cry. So she settled down and kissed James back. Everything was perfect in her world now; nothing could possibly go wrong. Or so she thought, until she woke up. 

Lily sighed. This was ridiculous! She'd had the same dream for an entire week now! And she was sure that she would never ever love the tall, handsome, and quite popular quidditch player who was also one of her best friends. This having been decided, Lily turned over and went back to sleep. 

"Bella, it happened _again!_" Lily complained to her very best friend Arabella Figg that morning over breakfast in the Great Hall. 

"What happened again?" Sirius asked pleasantly as he plopped himself down in the seat next to Arabella. James too looked curious. 

"Oh nothing." Lily said. It's just that I keep having the same weird dream reoccur night after night." 

"Ooh!" said Sirius seeming excited. "What is it about?"  


"Oh nothing." Said Lily quickly. Her face flushed with embarrassment.

Sirius cocked an eyebrow the way he was famous for doing. 

He looked so comical that Lily laughed.

James turned to Sirius "I think that Lily's gone a bit mad. Either that or he fancies you!" he exclaimed slyly.

Lily slapped James playfully on the arm. 

"Yeah as if!" then she decided to freak James out. "As if there was anyone in this world for me besides you!" Lily said in a wistful sort of way.

James looked startled for a minute but it came to pass.

"Yeah" he said easily. Visibly relaxing as he realized she was only joking. "Yeah, how could I ever doubt you, baby?"

He then grabbed her and the two pretended to snog visibly.

They only stopped when they realized that Sirius and Bella weren't laughing anymore. When they looked up they saw that Severus Snape, the greasy haired kid from Slytherin had been making obscene comments about them. All the Slytherins started laughing but Lily, and James especially looked ashamed. 

That day as James and Lily walked to Divination, James asked her 

"Lily, if someone were to suddenly erm, look at you in a different way than a friend-" James was interrupted.

"You mean if someone liked me." Lily said amused.

"Er yes, how would you react to that?" James asked

Lily sighed. "James if you really want it, you have my permission to make Severus Snape fall in love with me." 

"Woohoo!" James yelled. 

Lily smiled. She knew he'd be happy to hear that. 

Coming back to her, James asked "How'd you know what I wanted to do?"

"You forget James Potter, that I've known you for six years."

"I know, I know." James sighed. 

When the rest of the Marauders retired back to the common room they found Lily and James deep in conversation. 

"Well we need. Details." They heard James say. "Lot's of details. Little things that will fool Snape into thinking he's in love with you." 

"Sounds perfect!" Lily grinned. And though he didn't realize it, James' stomach flip-flopped. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A week later everything was ready. The dream was sent. Knowing there was nothing they could do but wait until the next morning, the Marauders trudged off into bed.

The next morning was well worth their wait. The Marauders made sure to pass by the Slytherin table and as Lily passed by Severus made a gallant, yet very fake act of dropping his goblet on the floor.

Lily laughed as she walked by saying, "What's the matter Snape? Drop something?"

Lily grinned uncontrollably, the dream they sent had worked. Snape liked her! She went to bed that night content, never knowing that at that exact moment in an abandoned bathroom stall Severus Snape was hard at work brewing the strongest love potion he knew how, to make Lily fall in love with him.


	2. Chapter 2- In which Snape almost gets re...

Disclaimer: (This goes for the entire story) Plot is mine characters are not. Ok? Satisfied?

A/N: Iran because I was Hungary to eat Turkey, but I remembered to put it on China so it wouldn't drip Greece. Hehe my friend's were at Model UN this weekend and that was their saying. Since they held a grudge against the Iranian team. Anyway (that was for you Osle Jocle!) Onward to THE DREAM! (Because you asked for it Birdie!) Oh yes, R/R my story and I will yours! J 

She was beautiful, gorgeous. Her lovely green eyes stared at him adoringly. She smiled a little, and laughed as he tried to tame her unruly red tresses. She teased him by reaching out to touch his cheek. She was almost there and Severus shivered with anticipation. Right before her finger touched, he woke up. He was not pleased. Luckily, he thought, jthe love potion would be ready in almost three days, two if he worked on it all through the night. Yes, yes, that's what he would do. It needed to be ready as quickly as possible because every time he saw Lily, Severus was filled with longing for her. But whenever he tried to get close she would taunt him almost, reject him. Make some snappy comment to her friends and they would all laugh. James Potter, the very name made him sick, sick with spite. Snape decided that as soon as he could, after he made Lily love him, he would eliminate James Potter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lily woke up with a start. She'd had the dream again. She sighed. Why did she keep having this reoccurring dream. Suddenly it hit her. It had been James' idea to make Snape fall in love with her through a dream! What if- Lily gasped. What if James was sending her one so that she would fall in love with him? The idea was absurd, but not illogical. Lily got out of bed. She would have to ask James about it, when she mustered up enough courage that is…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

James didn't come down to breakfast that day and Lily was worried. He always met her for breakfast, it was a routine. Absent also was Sirius and she hoped that they hadn't gotten into trouble. She ate her breakfast in silence; neither Remus nor Peter were there, having eaten earlier. Even Bella was still asleep in the 7th Year's dorm being tired out from her extra Defense Against the Dark Arts Lesson. Lily sighed. She was all alone. Suddenly she noticed that quite literally she was alone, or almost. As she sat eating her porridge and thinking this the doors to the Great Hall suddenly opened with a bang. 

"Er sorry about that. Bit of a draft you know." She heard the Headmaster say. 

Albus Dumbledore had just walked into a room with a family of 6. There were, Lily noted. Two girls, one about her age, and the other in about her third year, and a boy who looked as if he was in his second or so, their two parents, and, Lily noted there was a very beautiful baby asleep in the mother's arms. Lily almost gasped. They were the most beautiful people she had ever seen. Realizing what she was thinking Lily almost giggled aloud. 

"Ah Lily! Good morning to you! But why aren't you at the Quidditch game my dear? It is Gryffindor against Slytherin if I remember correctly. Oh well, no matter. You can be the audience while our new transfer students are sorted! Dumbledore beamed at her.

Oh so that's where everyone was the Quidditch match! She had promised James she'd be there too. Oops. Oh well, she'd see them sorted, and then go. It was still 5 till 11, when the match was supposed to start. There were only 3 of them to be sorted it couldn't take that long. When Dumbledore was done explaining about each House, the oldest girl sat on the stool and placed the hat carefully on her head.

"Gryffindor!" that hat said after pausing a moment to think. 

Lily watched as the next two children, the brother and sister were sorted. The boy turned out a Gryffindor like his sister, but the younger girl was a Ravenclaw.

"Does zis mean zey won't see each ozzer?" The children's mother asked concerned, she had a heavy French accent Lily noted.

"No, no." Dumbledore replied. Just not in classes, because they're all in different years. And they will of course, sleep in separate dormitories. Now I'll leave the children with Lily and they can go and see the quidditch match while we discuss the er- situation." Dumbledore said. "As soon as the match ends then Lily?" Dumbledore nodded at her and they were off.

"Um, hi." Lily said. Not quite sure what to do. "Do you all like quidditch?" The eldest girl smiled at her, and the younger girl shrugged, but the boy was adamant. 

"Do I ever! It's the best sport in the whole bloody world!" Lily was shocked to hear that, unlike his mother, he had a perfectly normal British accent. 

"Now, now don't swear." Lily said the first thing that came to her mind. "I'm sorry but I didn't catch your names, or your years." 

The eldest girl smiled at her. "My name's Isabelle Delacour, I'm in 6th Year. My sister is Sophie, she's in 3rd year. And my brother is Nicholas, but in English he prefers to be called Noah because Nicholas sounds so ugly the British way. He's in 1st year."

Lily smiled back weakly. They were gorgeous children, with very blonde, almost silver hair, and dark brown eyes, and Isabelle and Noah at least always had a smile on their face. They were bound to be very popular. She realized suddenly that they were all waiting for her to introduce herself.

"Oh." Lily blushed. "I'm Lily Evan's, I'm a sixth year Gryffindor, just like Isabelle."

At this Isabelle made a face at the English pronunciation of her name. Lily almost laughed aloud. 

"I'm a prefect, and I help Professor Flitwick teach Charms to the First and Second years. Which means your class Noah."

Noah beamed at her. 

By then they had reached the pitch and were sitting in the stands. Suddenly the crowd roared in disapproval as both of the Slytherin Beaters "accidentally" on purpose knocked into James. Lily cried out as James fell to the ground.

Isabelle looked at Lily with concern. "One of your friends?" she asked sympathetically. 

"Yeah." Said Lily almost breathless. 

"Your boyfriend?" she asked curiously.

"Oh! No, no." Lily said hurriedly. 

"Hmm." Isabelle cocked an eyebrow. "Not bad, he is sort of cute, even if he is unconscious." She said after James had passed by on a magicked stretcher.

"Yeah, er, right." Lily said. She was really anxious to see James and see if he was all right. After all he had fallen from almost 50 feet in the air. But she also knew that it was her duty as prefect to stay with the transfer students and help them around. She sighed, but seized the opportunity to learn more about them, as the happenings on the pitch were still chaotic.

"So where did you come from, why did you move here?" Lily asked Isabelle. She saw Isabelle for the first time lose her smile and sneak a side-glance at Sophie, who didn't seem to notice. Then she smiled her usual bright, sunny smile and answered Lily. 

"Well our Father is British, he went to school here at Hogwarts. He married our Mum, who's French and we lived in France. We went to the Beauxbatons Academy there. We transferred here when my parents decided that we should move to England for a change of scenery. She looked again at her sister who didn't seem to be listening. 

Just then the match started again, and everyone turned their attention back to the game.  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That night after showing Isabelle where the dorm room was, Lily went to see James. He was fine he said, but a little annoyed that Slytherin had won the match by a margin of 100 points. He also told Lily that he had seen an exchange of galleons between Snape and the two Beaters as he was going to breakfast, and now he knew why. After begging the Matron to let James go to dinner and meet Isabelle. Madame Pomefry said that she supposed it was all right for James to go if he promised to eat a bit of chocolate first. James agreed willingly and the matter was settled. 

When they got to dinner they noticed a thick crowd of boys around Isabelle, and an equal number around Sophie at the Ravenclaw table, and a few giggling 1st year girls around Noah. They though were all acting like their normal selves and Lily wondered what was up. Then she realized. They had all gotten dressed up for dinner. As Dumbledore entered the room everyone sat down in their rightful places except for the Delacour's who stood at respectful attention. Many people burst out laughing. Dumbledore cracked a smile and said simply. 

"I see many of you have already gotten to know our new transfer students from Beauxbatons Academy in Toulouse, France. (A/N: L'Academie de Beauxbatons wasn't hidden at that time J ) I'm sure you will welcome them appropriately after dinner. Also I'm sure as you can see that you may wear your regular robes for dinner, and you need not stand up as I pass." Dumbledore smiled kindly at them. "And now, eat!" 

As Lily turned to talk to James she saw that he was transfixed on Isabelle. 

"She's gorgeous." He said. More to himself than to anyone. 

"Yeah, she is." Lily admitted. 

"Well let's hope she has more sense and brains then most of the dumb blondes out there." James said. (A/N: Please don't kill me blondes! Nelle you are NOT a blonde kk?) 

Lily was relieved that he wasn't just regarding her looks, but her personality as well. Smart move James. She thought. She was aware suddenly, of James posing a question to Isabelle. She bit her lip to keep from laughing. He always asked girls the same question. It was the tester to see if they were eligible to got out with the "Wonderful" James Potter.

"What do you want to do when you get out of school?" James asked casually.

"Work as an auror!" Isabelle replied promptly. 

"Good job Isabelle! Now onto round number two, the final round. Lily thought to herself.

"So what's your favorite subject?" James posed another question.

"Transfiguration." Isabelle said, again without a shadow of a doubt. 

Next to her James winked and whispered "She passed. What do you make of her?" James asked Lily.

"I think she's perfect James." Lily said with a sigh, not particularly wanting to follow James on another one of his "conquests" as they were called for a girlfriend. Especially since this one was going to be for the girl that would probably become her best friend. Lily sighed. James was hopeless in this mood, hopeless. She gave up and finally just shrugged.

"Great! I'll give it a week then go for it!"

That night as they were going to sleep Lily showed Isabelle the bed where her old best friend Cordelia used to sleep the year before, when she had been killed by the Dark Lord. 

"My best-friend used to sleep there you know." Lily told her.

"Really? Where'd she go?" Isabelle asked

"She was killed, last year, by You Know Who." Lily said, deeply saddening at the remembrance.

"Oh I'm so sorry! What was her name." 

"Cordelia." Lily was now almost crying. "She was like the sister to me that my sister Petunia never was.

"Oh, my middle name is Cordelia." Isabelle told her. 

That made Lily like her even more.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: My second favorite HP character is Snape, Lily being the first of course. I was wondering would you like it if I wrote a story about Snape? His diary? Because I have something that I think would add a funny twist to it. What do you think? Please specify in your review! 

Ok, second, credit where credit is due.

Cassie Lupin: My first reviewer! I LOVE you. ***ahem* **Anyway, thanks so much! And yes, they are going to have lots of fun!

Hazeleyez: Thanks, I agree there are a ton of Hates out there. I don't like them too well though.

Quack Quack 88: Lol thanks, yes this is my first L/J. 3rd fanfic.

Jenn: Just did! ;) How'd you like it? 

Birdie: THANK YOU! The dream was for you by the way. Though I think my first chapter was much, much better…:s

J : Um…thanks.

Me: Same as Jen, I just did! How'd you find it?

Dancer42789: Thank you, as you can see I already have.

Joce: My Beat reader! I love you! You still haven't told me about it after u rushed off w/Jenna & Co. This afternoon. Hmm. Oh well I was too impatient not to post…hehe. Maybe I'll edit and post again…P.S. I'm doing 1st session, and u dun get a boost for anime club and u kno it!

SilverFire: I did, and I know. I did it in 3 days. Good enough? It IS 5 ½ pages…

Fishy: Haha me too! Love 'em!

Katheirne aka Star: Guess you found out huh?

Nelle: Last and Least! ;) C'mon Kiri I told u 10 gazillion times already…

If anyone wants to contact me my AIM is klikittyklak and my e-mail is the_lj_obsession@quidditch.zzn.com


	3. Chapter 3-Oh Zorro!

A/N: Chapter Three! Ta da!!!!!! I just had to post now because Rheanna has put me to shame my posting about 4 chapters to my 0. =P hehe so anyway. I've updated my name and profile, and added stories. Please R/R Especially this one! Also, I know some ppl have asked me if I would e-mail them when I update. If you want to be notified please put your e-mail **in the review** (not just in the e-mail slot.) Thank you. Anyway sorry, I know it's been a bit for the long wait, but you know the hols…freedom! Unless you have exams that you were really studying for, you swear, like me. Oh well, violin competition in less than a month and I'm really ready…yeah…right. Think if I tell myself that enough it will happen? Ok fine, crazy blighter doesn't believe in osmosis and the like. You want me to shut up, what? Right…onward ho!

"You're a WHAT?" Lily shrieked "You're a veela?" 

"Lily stop exaggerating, it's just my Great Aunt who was one! Isabelle said with a long-suffering air. (A/N: BIG HINT! This isn't Fleur's mom, but her cousin.)

"But that's why you're so pretty and all the guys talk to you and stare and stuff at dinner right?" 

"Well yeah, I guess so. I don't know, I guess I'm just used to people staring as they've done it all my life." Isabelle apologized

"Rub it in why don't you." Lily muttered

"Sorry." Said Isabelle softly. She smiled. "Lily we can still be friends can't we?"

"I suppose so." Lily grumbled

"Ok." Said Isabelle and skipped off happily to breakfast, dragging Lily and James behind her.

Lily sighed and followed reluctantly. By the end of the day Lily knew that she and everyone else was way off base. Isabelle was nowhere near perfect. Sure she was pretty and nice and could fly straight, but she was horrible at every class, except surprisingly, Potions. Everyone marveled at her as she made a perfect wart-growing potion in what Professor Stirtwell called record time. 

By the end of the week James grew more and more infatuated, and Lily more and more exasperated. It wasn't because Lily liked James or because Lily was jealous of Isabelle. It was because on top of everything, homework, studying for next year's NEWT's, teaching the 1st-3rd years Charms as an assistant to the newly-hired Professor Flitwick, she didn't have time to tutor Isabelle in every subject cepting Potions. She really wanted to help Isabelle but she knew that it was too difficult a task for her to do on top of everything else. It was only by Saturday after 3 hours of studying Transfiguration, her worst subject, [A/N: Yes I got sucked into that black hole they call consistency] that Lily started to get hungry and realized that her friends were missing. She walked down to the Great Hall alone and found Sirius, Remus, Peter, and a girl named Jane who was trying unsuccessfully to flirt with Sirius. After a bit Jane must have noticed it wasn't working and finally gave up and walked back to her place at the Ravenclaw table with a sullen look on her face.

Lily grinned at Sirius and Remus knowingly.

"And just where do you suppose our other two dear friends are?" she asked them innocently.

"Off snogging in the Transfiguration room. Though they said it was to talk to McGonagall about that essay we have to do for Monday."

"Oh!" Lily feigned a look of innocence "I happen to need to talk to her about that essay as well. Shall we be off then?"

Sirius' and Remus' faces both cracked into identical evil grins.

"Yes, this was a particularly hard assignment wasn't it? Let's be off!"

"But Lily." Peter was pulling at her robes. "McGonagall is right there, sitting at the staff table eating her porridge!"

Lily looked at the Professor and shrugged.

"Well we'll take the long route. It looks as if she's almost done, maybe she'll take the shortcut and beat us there. If not we can wait for her."

Lily winked at Sirius and Remus and they left.

"Sometimes I wonder how Peter can be so naïve." Sirius said as they made their way to the Transfiguration classroom. "I mean he's hung around us all these years you think he'd be more experienced."

"Hey guys! Who're you looking for?" It was James who asked the question. 

Sirius sighed, "Damn it James! Why'd you have to stop so soon? We came to bother you!" he whined.

"Don't I know it. Hey Lily you coming?" James asked Lily as they turned to go back o the common room.

"No." she said quickly. "I need to go to the bathroom I'll be right there."

And she turned in and went into the door on her right, the bathroom.

James and the other two boys shuddered. 

"She must have to go bad." Sirius remarked. "That was Moaning Myrtle's bathroom!"

"Moaning Myrtle?" Isabelle asked curiously. 

James put his arm around her shoulders and explained Myrtle to her. As they headed towards the common room Lily was soon forgotten. As it seems someone had upset the new caretaker, Filch, a bit by exploding some dungbombs down the Charms corridor, and Sirius, much to the amusement of his friends, was trying desperately to prove his innocence. 

"Hey Lily, you coming?" James asked her.

The feeling was stronger now, the urge. She had to follow it. 

"No." she heard herself reply, "I need to go to the bathroom, I'll be right there."

It was good she had an excuse now because she was unable to resist the force that was pulling her into the bathroom. It became stronger as she reached the third stall. Slowly, very slowly she opened the door. All she saw was a bit of black hair, and all she heard was the swish of a robe. Then she was falling, falling, falling….

Severus stood over Lily, a slight smile playing on his lips. He had given her the love potion, and she was bound to wake up any minute now. He had added some of his hair to the potion, so Lily was supposed to fall in love with him, but he was still superstitious. He wanted to be the one whom she first saw when she woke up. The one who helped her, her hero. Severus smiled again, and this time it was not so nice a smile. If one listened closely, one could almost hear him saying, "James Potter, you will pay." Just about then, Severus heard Lily stir. He held out his hand and tried to act heroic. He wished she would notice.

When Lily woke up she saw an outstretched hand in her face. As she looked up slowly, she saw that it was Snape. 

"What are you doing you little greaseball? Oh my god, you've given me a love potion!" But just as she said that, the potion kicked in, and her less-than-kind feelings for Snape were replaced with giddy ones. 

"Oh! Thank you." Lily giggled. Somewhere inside her part of her asked herself, "When have I ever giggled? I must be turning into one of those Hufflepuff girls who always follow James around."

"No problem." Lily said, blushing a bit.

Snape smiled what he thought to be a dazzling smile, (but to Lily it came out painful) and left, with a swish of hi cape.

"Oh my hero!" Lily gushed. "Just like Zorro!" [A/N: Zorro was before that movie that came out a couple years ago. At least my parents knew about him, and they're French…]

Severus heard, and smiled. His wish had come true, she'd called him her hero.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That night when Dumbledore announced the Celebration Ball, Severus wasn't paying attention. He was still thinking about how proud he was of his exit with Lily, he had acted like he hadn't cared. He'd played it suave, cool, and sophisticated just like he'd told himself to.

"So Severus, who d'you want to the ball with?" his friend Avery asked.

Ah, so all the butterbeers he had bought to keep that fool of a prefect Lucius Malfoy talking had paid off after all.

Severus was just about to answer when a shrieking figure came running across the room, along with Dumbledore and everybody watching.

"Severus! Severus, will you go with me?" Lily asked desperately as the whole Great Hall, and Dumbledore, watched on in amusement.

"Erm." Severus tried to play it cool, he knew it would kill his reputation to smile right now. "I suppose." He said nonchalantly.

Lily beamed and ran skittering back towards the Gryffindor table.

"Miss Evans." Dumbledore addressed Lily. "Next time will you please wait until I am finished talking until you run to go ask someone?" He asked, with obvious amusement.

Lily looked truly appalled. "But he would have been taken!" She said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "What? Why are you all laughing…? She asked as the entire room burst into laughter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That evening could find James and Sirius in the common room discussing the rather peculiar version of events.

"Come on James, don't worry about her. She's a marauder after all! I mean, she's probably just using this as an excuse to do something awful, and wretched to Snape!" Sirius said not quite believing himself.

"I know." Said James in despair. "But I've known her, she's been one of my best friends for years. She just, she just doesn't seem to be the type who would do that. I'm worried about her. Something's up, and I'm going to find out what it is, no matter what."

Quack Quack 88- Yes I have. I love your stories! You're on my favorite authors list, and 2 of your stories are on my favorite stories. Please update A Trip to the Ranch!!!!

DaddyzGurlz- Thank you, I will! (:

Jenn- Thank you! I suppse you can see that I have.

AniMourner- Er no, not really. But if you read this chapter you can see that can't you?

*Britz*- No did you see? I made sure she wasn't. Also, about the chorused thing. You can say it once or twice, but not in a row and not every time. (: Please update as well!!!

Rheanna- How do you update so fast? This was 6 WD pages! And yours have to be the same or longer…wow. I'll let you in on a little secret. I wrote this chapter, and it was pure fluff. I forgot about poor Sevvy. I had to erase and re-write. *sigh*oh well. And I can't tell you about the Delacour's…(keep in mind the name flower of the court) that's all I'm giving you…!) Unless of course I trade Isabelle info. For Sara….=P

BabBlGrl- Thanks! Did you read this one?

Joce- Belle, dearie BELLE I've given up isa since Helle told me it meant 'Father' is Estonian. It was in Philosophy…where were you? Science? Besides it was only Margot who said that ;)

Mask of Dawn- I have, now you're not hanging!

SilverFire- Isabelle is Fleur's cousin. No she's not evil, but she does have a secret!

Porkypop- I have, no love triangle or square or ever really, but lot's of confusion…oh wait I take it back…definite triangle appearing….;)

Heather- You reviewed! I'm amazed! See ya Monday! :)

Fictitous- Yes I have a diary fic, not enough to post yet. I don't think it's too hard on him, but that of course, is opinion. Heather's read it, what do you think Heather?

Ellen- Yeah my @$$. Will I have to sit through Johnny Depp crap for you to review again???? SHEESH! All I ask for is just a little SELF-respect! LOL! :)

****

A/N: Oh dear. This chapter wasn't meant to turn out like this at all, no not at all. But you know how it is when the plot bunnies attack and you're left poor, alone, and undefended…Anyway, you'll see more of James, Isabelle, Remus, and Sirius in the coming chapters, I promise. Except this chapter had to be very S/L obviously, for the love potion thing. See the little review box down there? It's calling you, compelling you to review! Who are you to defy the orders of the box? REVIEW!


	4. Happy Holidays, You Bastard

A/N: I don't want any crap about my pairings so fuck off! Flames will be used to threaten the OMEA judges for my violin competition into giving me a I. Anyone who gives me crap about my pairings will be sent a loooong howler (e-mail) full of obscenities. But I'm not in a bad mood…really. Now onto the _revised_ *grumble* mutter* grumble* chapter 4. You know what? Forget it. I don't care. I want everybody to just **conveniently forget that this chapter exists.**

The days to the Ball evaporated as water into air, and soon there was only a day left. James, who, of course, was going with Isabelle, kept being pestered by a popular girl named Gisele from Ravenclaw, who had a particular dislike for Jane. Sirius was still disgusted by Jane and her antics for his attention, but agreed to go with Gisele after she had finally given up on James. Everyday in Herbology they had to endure Gisele's taunting Jane about it. Remus had wanted to go with Lily, or so Arabella had told her. But Lily still wondered how she would have known. Arabella wasn't a student, but assistant to her mother, Professor Figg who taught Defense Against the Dark Arts, and it was rumored she (Arabella) was an auror-in-training who's post was Hogwarts. Lily figured that maybe Remus had told her during one of his "help-sessions." Remus often trained with the Figgs on Thursday evenings where he was conducted in 'werewolf-protection' sessions that both Dumbledore and Professor Figg said were necessary and might help to save his, or someone else's life in the future 

[A/N: Just so you know I'm going to suck at this next part, you have been warned. Flames will be used to catch Lucius Malfoy's robes on fire, thank you, and please keep reading! :)]

As 8 o'clock drew nearer it could find all of Hogwarts year 4 and above trickling into the main hall finding their partners, and friends. James walked nervously down the hall with Isabelle on his arm. He could see Lily and Snape, as well as Sirius and Gisele already on the dance floor. 

The ball passed pretty much uneventfully, or so James thought. He spent pretty much the whole time slow dancing with Isabelle. He loved her, she was really great. But there was just something about Lily tonight….maybe it was how enthusiastic she was, and how she shone with an inner light that showed she loved Snape completely. The couples (Snape and Lily) were right under the mistletoe, and Snape was just leaning over to kiss her when James noticed the bottle in Snape's pocket. Then it clicked. Lily seemed so in love with Snape because was because she was! She was under the influence of a love potion! The potion wore off after a week and now that he thought of it, Lily had had a "big date" every Friday, exactly a week after he had administered it to her!

"Snape! How could you do this? Give a love potion to an unsuspecting girl? How _dare_ you do this to my girlfr-" James flushed, he had almost called Lily his girlfriend. "To one of my best friends?" he finished lamely, and as I might add, bright red.

The whole hall was silent. James was obviously fuming. Several girls could be heard saying that they wished that James would get so worked up over _them. _In fact most girls were shooting Lily looks of pure hatred. 

Lily however was blinking silently. "What's he on about?" then James' words sunk in. "James Edward Potter, how dare you interfere with the best thing that's ever happened to me in my life?" she asked with tears in her eyes.

At this point Professor McGonagall snorted, and Dumbledore chuckled appreciatively. 

"Since I'm sure you would not behave in this way in your normal state Miss Evans, I'm going to reverse the spell. If it's not what Mr. Potter accuses it of being it won't have any effect." Dumbledore told her. Lily just nodded mutely.

As Dumbledore flicked his wand, a dawn of realization came over her face and she turned to Snape smiling menacingly. Then she slapped him so hard he looked like he had flown into next week. The Matron, Madam Pomfrey conjured him up on a stretcher and took him up to the hospital ward.

"Try a trick like that again you slimy little greaseball and you won't live long enough to see me kiss you. Happy Holidays you bastard!" Lily yelled after him, apparently unaware that he was unable to hear her, she having rendered him near unconscious. 

"10 points from Gryffindor for your language Miss Evans." Said Dumbledore, though he looked sad at having to do so.

Lily started crying in the middle of he room. James wanted to go comfort her but was unable to do so because Isabelle chose that particular moment to come and wrap her arm around him and lean her head on his shoulder. Before he knew what he was doing James whispered something in her ear and Isabelle ran crying from the room. James felt awful. But he felt worse when he saw Lily laugh, and then turn around to silently, and embarrassedly, kiss Remus.

****

A/N: I need a beta! Who wants the job* looks at Rheanna hopefully maybe, possibly suggesting that she volunteer* lol. You don't have to if you don't want to Rhe! Anna hehehe :s Anyway anyone else who wants the job please let me know, and I'll put in my authors note next time (chapter 6) who got the job (though you'll know if you didn't get b/c I won't have sent the chapter to you.) Am I making sense or not? I don't think I am…oh well enough babbling and onto Thank You's 

AniMourner- I am not Singaporean, I was an ex-pat who lived for a year and a half in Ulu Pandan. 

Tap-Chan- Please, let me day this. My pairings are my own, so I advise you to please be quiet about them, or believe me you will be receiving a howler. It's not polite to mix with someone's pairings, for they are purely opinion based, and even though I feel very strongly about my ships. I don't go telling people what they can and can not do! But anyway on a lighter note, thank you for the review, and I'm not angry, really. Just a little annoyed, and _extremely_ stressed. Sorry if it came off harsh. I still mean what I said but perhaps not to such a nasty extent.

Sorry, it's just that I'm very pro Lily/Remus, actually I'm very pro me/Remus (when he was young) heck I'm pro me/James and me/Sirius too lol. Don't ask me what this has to do with anything because I've forgotten.

I know it's short…get over it, move on to chapter 5 and in the meantime…REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5-Fluff, Angry Words, and an Isa...

A/N: Yes, I am famous for writing long Authors notes. Anyway I was reading over my story and I cringe to read it. Sheesh. Chapters 2 and 4 especially are pretty bad. *sigh***** Anyhow, it made me realize what wonderful reviewers and people you guys are! *blows kisses then draws back in shame* I actually just posted chapter 4 so I don't know how many I'll have before I post this and I'm sure I'll forget to look at it again after this…Oh yeah I'm planning to take this on to 7th year (they're in 6th now if you hadn't noticed). Any problems with that? Too bad…. Oh, and did you notice the rating has gone to PG 13 for the swear words. KK? Also In Chapter 3 I said Celebration Ball, but it is at Christmas so it might be the Yule Ball whatever. Sorry, I'm too lazy to edit it.

Disclaimer: Every 5th chapter I'll say this…Nothing belongs to me except the plot, Isabelle's first name, and her personality. Sucks doesn't it? Aren't these depressing?

'Can I tell you a secret?' Lily asked gleefully 

'What?' Asked James curiously

'I have a crush on someone!' Lily whispered excitedly.

James' heart turned-over and he was giddy with hope.

'Who?' He asked wishing with all his might that it was he, on whom Lily had a crush. [A/N: hehe I write greeeeaaaat sentences don't I?)

'Um…' Lily spun around quickly on the pretense to check if someone was there, and fell over. She got up again, her eyes brimming with mirth

'Remus!' she said in a whisper, then giggled.

'Oh.' Said James, his heart sinking, 'Well that's good I mean I likes you too, you should have a pretty easy job of it, just go ask him out.'

'What's the matter James? You sound as if you say those things without your heart in them.' Lily said worriedly.

'Oh my heart's in them all right.' James muttered as he stalked off, leaving a highly excited (and quite hyper) Lily behind him.

Like I couldn't have told she liked him by how she kissed him yesterday James thought, obviously depressed.

'James Potter did _WHAT?'_ Lily asked a weeping Isabelle furiously later that day.

'He, he said that this last few weeks had been just for fun and that he was just making sure that I knew that we it didn't mean anything.' Isabelle said, almost incoherent through her sobs.

'So…' Lily said slowly. 'So you guys have broken up?'

'No.' said Isabelle sniffing. 'No not yet, not officially anyway.'

'You know what you have to do then Isabelle right? You have to go down there, calm and composed, smile good-naturedly, then slap him as hard as I did Snape and tell him that its over and that he's a fucking bastard.' Lily told her angrily.

Isabelle looked worried 'I don't think I can say those…I mean those are bad words!' [A/N: In case you hadn't noticed I am in no way like Isabelle right here. I say those words pretty much on a daily basis. Mostly at school….hehehe]

Lily rolled her eyes. Please Isabelle? Come on, just this once. You don't ever have to say them again, I promise. It's just that it'll add in so wonderfully to the whole effect! Please?' Lily wheedled. 

Eventually Isabelle was persuaded to say the 'bad words' and it must be said that James was indeed, quite stunned. 

'How ever did you get her to do that?' Noah asked her after overhearing the incident. [A/N: Isabelle's younger brother in first year if you've forgotten!] I don't think she's said, let alone heard those words before in her life!' He said amusedly. 'The Queen would be angry…' Lily heard him whisper.

'Excuse me, the what?' Lily asked him curiously. 

'Er, Noah blushed, knowing he had made a slip. 'We sometimes call our mum 'The Queen' because she acts all high and mighty over us.' He said easily.

Too bad he's not in our year, he'd make an excellent Marauder, lying fluently like that. Lily thought. She smiled and pretended to buy it.

'Well that's not very nice.' She told him.

Noah looked relieved that she had believed him.

At that moment Remus came up to her.

'Hey, uh Lily? I was wondering if maybe next trip we could go to Hogsmeade or something together.' He asked her nervously.

'Remus, we always go to Hogsmeade together' She took pity on him, he looked so nervous, and crushed. She smiled shyly. 'But I know what you mean, and the answer's yes.' 

Remus smiled with obvious joy and relief. Lily slipped her hand into his and smiled at him. Let's start now then shall we

As she heard a noise, Lily remembered something. She turned around and swatted at Noah who was laughing his head off.

'Hey! I don't mean it! I think you guys make a great couple!' He said, barely audible through his gales of laughter

'Hey uh Noah?' Noah stopped laughing enough to stare in horror at the girl.

'Uh, hey Michelle.'

'I had a great time last night.' The petite brunette said shyly

'Ah, young love!' Remus said, sniggering shamelessly.

'Ok well Remus and I will just be off then.' Lily said, winking at Remus over Noah's furious gaze. 

Just as they were about to turn and leave Noah came up and whispered something in her ear.

'Be careful though, he's a werewolf.' He said, urging her to be cautious.

Lily turned to him in disbelief. 'You're a first year! How'd you know that?'

'Know what?' Remus asked curiously.

' Tell you later.' Lily muttered.

When Lily and Remus came back with their hair wind-blown, and both bright red it didn't take a genius to figure out what had happened. Not that anything _did_ happen, as Lily and Remus so tried to tell them. 

As Lily lay in bed several nights later, she thought about Snape (who had been released from the hospital wing earlier that day). About Remus, and James (at whom she was still furious!), and Isabelle. She was just about to drift off into the wonderful world of slumberland when she was so rudely awoken by a very excited (and hyper from too many butterbeers) Sirius. 

'Hey Lils?' He asked. 

'Yes?' Lily replied. There was a strange tone in Sirius' voice that she knew only all too well. She sighed. 'Who is it this time Siri?'

It was Sirius' turn to sigh. 'Lily, Lily, my sweet rose, my flower, my -er lily!' he giggled.

'What do you want this time Sirius? If you think for one second that I'm going to-.' Lily started exasperatedly.

'No, no.' Sirius dismissed her suggestion with a slight wave of his hand. 'All you have to do is give me advice.'

'Advice?' Lily asked curiously. This was one she hadn't heard from Sirius before. 

'What kind of advice? Oh that's right I forgot. It's about a girl….'

Sirius had the grace to blush. 'Yeah, so what Lily? Girls aren't all I think about you know.'

This earned a snort from Lily.

'It's true! I also think about food, and pranks and detentions!' Sirius said back to his usual joking self. 

Lily rolled her eyes. 'Ok smart-ass now what do you want from me?'

'I- I kinda- oh never mind.' Sirius' mood changed quickly and rather forcibly.

'So?' he said. 'What are we going to do about that Snape character huh?'

Immediately Lily's expression changed from one of complete puzzlement to a huge, infectious, (and very evil) grin. 

'Marauders' Headquarters at 9 o'clock Sirius whispered. Silently he crept out of the room but not without a longing glance back. Leaving Lily to wonder just who he was looking at. 

In the Boys' dorm across the hall Remus could be heard saying. 'You know, I though I liked her, but now I realize that it's just brotherly love. I'd die protecting her, but not because I like her like a boyfriend should.'

James was quite distressed. He _did_ like Lily that way, and he knew it. There was nothing to do. He didn't want Lily's heart broken. Nor did he want his. There was only one solution. If Lily felt the same way about Remus as Remus felt towards her. 

And hopefully the same way about_ him_ as he felt towards _her._

A/N: :s I don't think I like this chapter ending. *sigh* but I know I WILL be killed if I don't get this up. IT'S UP PPL! STOP WITH THE NASTY E-MAILS!!! 

Sorry if I forgot to e-mail anyone about this chapter, I hope you found it all the same! :) 

****

FLUFFY I know…SORRY!

Please check my other stories. I have started Snape's diary and I have a fic up called 'Love Me Do' I used it in a contest and won best use of blackmail. It's R/H.

P.S. Guess what my Dad got a new license plate and it says AU8ORS and it looks like Aurors! LOLZ! Boy am I pathetic or what? It doesn't take much, does it? :)


End file.
